Terry 12 Returns: Part 1
Synopsis Terry returns with Brock and a new friend by his side. Plot It is summer. The sun is shining kids are playing with hoses and balls. In a basement below a mansion, a teenager wearing a blue jacket, dark blue jeans is playing a video game. (Terry): Yes! New High score! End Scene Outside on a basketball court Terry and Brock are eating baskets of fruits. Terry peels a banana. '' (Brock): Guess what I did over last summer? (Terry, with huge banana mouthful ): Made an atomic toilet? (Brock): Ha ha, no. I built a car, dimwit! (Terry): A car! (Brock): From the junkpile. There's tons of cars and parts. So I finally finished it today. (Terry): Cool. Can I see it! Can I drive it? (Brock): No. (Terry): Aww. (Brock): C'mon! End Scene ''In a junk yard, Terry, holding a clump of grapes, and Brock find a shiny green car. (Terry): Woah. It's awesome. Let's drive! Terry jumps in the passenger's seat and starts messing with the glove box. Brock climbs in adjusts the mirror and slaps Terry's right hand. '' (Terry): Hey! ''Brock then shifts into gear and drives away. End Scene (Terry, hanging his head out of the window): WAHOOOOOO!!! He climbs back in and puts the window up. He grins. (Terry): This is so cool. Now I don't have to fly you everywhere...if I could still...fly... (Brock): Missing the Omnitrix? (Terry): A little. But I gave it up so I could focus on my studies. And...it's summer... Brock takes a box out from under his seat and tosses it into Terry's lap. Terry opens it to find the Omnitrix glowing blue. He strokes the face plate then puts the lid back on. '' (Terry): *sigh* I don't know. Having the Omnitrix again, would be cool. But still. There's something holding me back. (Brock): No one's forcing you do anything. (Terry): Yeah. I know. Maybe for a little while. ''He is about to put on when the car hits something and flips over falling into a ditch and stuff goes flying Brock falls out a broken window. Terry unbuckles his seatbelt and kicks the glass open he climbs out and sees a big robot rhino-like man. He grabs the Omnitrix. He puts it on and slaps down. Nothing happens. (Terry): Seriously? (Rhino): Hey, you! Watch it! (Terry): Sorry, Mr. Rhino, sir. (Rhino): How'd you know my name was Rhino? (Terry): You're, uh, famous! Really famous. (Rhino): Really? I thought I was one of the bad guys. (Terry): What I meant to say was your notorious! (Rhino): Really? Cool. Terry slaps down. Nothing. (Rhino): Why are you hitting your wrist. Something wrong? (Terry): No. No. Nothing wrong. Just my wrist is...itchy. (Rhino): Oh. Okay. I better get going. The Rhino charges away. Terry tries to run after but fails. '' (Terry): Too slow? Now, Omnitrix. WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU? (Omnitrix): Sorry, Terry. I am processing code: 12. Please wait. (Terry): Since when do you talk? How long is this going to take. (Omnitrix): Estimated time: 5 Minutes. (Terry): Perfect. ''Terry's face fills with horror. '' (Terry): Brock! ''Terry finds Brock KOed on the ground. (Terry): Brock! Are you okay? (Brock): Uhh...*cough* Hmm? MY CAR! Brock shoots up. He falls on his knees in front of what used to be his car. He sniffles. (Terry): There was this weird Rhino guy. I tried to stop him but The Omnitrix wouldn't work. (Brock): Wait. Rhino guy? (Terry): Yeah. (Brock): We gotta go. Now. End Scene Terry is in a warehouse with Brock. (Brock): He's not here let's hide. Terry finds a crate and jumps in. Brock hides behind shelves packed with tools and parts. A few seconds pass and a rat-like alien strolls in. He sets a bag of money down. Brock walks out of his hiding spot. (Brock): Where'd you get the money, Argit? (Argit): GAH! Rock? What do you want? (Brock): Where's Rhino? (Argit): My pal, Rhino. I'd never sell him out. (Terry jumping from the crate): Really? Terry transforms. (Gutrot): Yes it worked. Who is this guy? Gutrot picks up Argit and throws him into cardboard boxes. (Gutrot): Alright, Argit. Talk! Gutrot cracks his knuckles. He then spews gas out of his face. (Gutrot): Oops. Hmm. Gutrot spews gas in Brock's face making him fall asleep. (Gutrot): Oops. Again. Gutrot accidentally spews green gas at a wrench making it desvolve. '' (Gutrot): Lightbulb. ''Gutrot grabs the bag of money and points his finger at it. (Gutrot): Talk or the money gets it! (Argit): Okay, okay! I'll talk! Geez. Rhino is going to make a trade with the Forever Knights. Gutrot throws the bag at Argit. He then kneels next to Brock. He sprays him with gas. He wakes up. '' (Gutrot): That works. ''He reverts. (Terry): Come on we gotta go stop Rhino and The Forever Knights! (Brock): Wait, what? End Scene Outside a castle the Forever Knights are giving Rhino a crate of laser lances. Terry and Brock are watching from a distance. Then a girl and her friends walk right in. (Girl): Hey, you! What are you doing, Tinheads! (Knight #1): Get her! 2 Knights grab her. The friends run away screaming. '' (Knight #1): You got a big mouth girl. (Terry): Hey! Stay away from her. (Knight #2): What are you going to do? (Terry): Don't reconize me? Well. I am Terry 12! (Knight #2): Terry 12? (Knight #3): Terry 12! Get him! ''Terry transforms into Humungousaur. And punches Knights away. Rhino charges into Humungousaur knocking him back with his horn. Brock absorbs one of the knights armor and punches 4 knights. The girl throughes pink discs at 2. '' (Brock): You have powers? (Girl): Yeah! Name's Sara. ''Meanwhile Rhino tackles Humungousaur into the moat. Humungosaur punches Rhino. Rhino punches back. Humungousaur grabs Rhino's horn and grows to 60 feet tall. He throws Rhino over the horizon. '' End Scene ''Terry and Brock and Sara are sitting in Terry's mansion. '' (Sara): So you two are a team of 'superheroes' fighting aliens. (Brock): Yeah. And because you know our secret. We'll have to erase your memories. (Sara): Really? (Terry): Nah! But you could help us. Join us. (Sara): I-I guess I could help. (Terry): Team 12? (Sara): Shouldn't there be 12 of us then? (Terry): Maybe. ''Then a metal ball is thrown through the window in front of the trio. '' (Sara): What's that? ''A hologram of Arnux appears. '' (Arnux): Terry. Brock. If your viewing this then I've found ''their ''base of operations. They were the ones who supplied Rhino with his suit. I need you to put the Omnitrix on again Terry. Save the world. ''The Hologram dissappears. THE END Major Events *First episode! *Terry puts the Omnitrix back on *Sara appears for the first time *The Forever Knights and Rhino appear. *2 of Terry's new 12 are reavaled: Humungousaur and Gutrot. Characters *Terry *Brock *Sara *Magister Arnux (hologram) Villains *The Rhino *Forever Knights *Argit Aliens *Gutrot (first appearance) *Humungousaur (first appearance) Trivia *Credits to Dioga beta for his episode pages teaching me how the end scene *thingy worked. :D Category:Episodes Category:Terry 12 Episodes